


breathe

by Lobelia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard on Earth, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Fix-It, Established Relationship, F/M, Gamora is the Queen of Asgard, Gamora survives the snap and the sacrifice, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Songfic, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Time Skips
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: боль, разделенная на двоих, становится легче





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к Эндгейму, если что. Просто мне было так чертовски больно за Тора, что захотелось какого-никакого фиксита. Логики и обоснуя не ищите, это очередная фантазия на тему ОТП.  
> АУ примерно та же, что в фиках "Маячки" и "Bad Liar". Но у Тора все в порядке с обоими глазами, как и всегда у меня.  
> Предполагается, что Небула здесь тоже рассыпалась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня: Via Sirius - Дыши глубже

Гаморе кажется, что у нее просто карма такая - вечно идти в кровавой связке с Таносом - судьба, обреченность, вплавленная в подкорку.

Он рушит ее жизнь во второй раз, с того света ухитряется зацепить - и это даже не слишком удивляет.

Она умереть была готова, лишь бы не дать ему выполнить задуманное, а теперь она жива по чистой случайности, а мертвы миллионы, необратимо - и ее семья среди них. Чудовищное, неумолимое _проиграла_ раздирает грудь, забивает легкие царапающей, удушающей пылью, раскаленным металлом жжется в горле.

Ее мир разлетается вдребезги, а единственный, кто способен собрать его заново, сам висит над бесконечно темной пропастью, едва цепляясь за обрыв, и вот-вот разожмет пальцы.

Гамора помнит, как у них все началось. С одного взгляда невозможно-сапфирового, с одной усталой, но ласковой улыбки, с одного робкого поцелуя.

До роковой встречи с Таносом они почти не расставались.

_\- Что ты сделал?  
_

_\- Я ударил в голову._

Гаморе его объятия нужны сейчас, как кислород, как напоминание, что в этом потухшем, застылом, разваленном мире у нее еще есть что-то настоящее. 

Что-то, за что можно держаться.

Но после расправы над Таносом Тор избегает ее (как, впрочем, и остальных Мстителей). Избегает говорить с ней, касаться ее, смотреть ей в глаза. Он замыкается окончательно, согнувшись под неимоверной тяжестью своей боли.

Гамора все равно от него не отходит.

_может, боль станет легче, если разделить ее на двоих._

В ту же ночь - удивительно, что им вообще удается заснуть - он просыпается с хриплым, надрывным «Нет!», и оглушительный удар грома вторит ему за окном, а лампочки в комнате разбиваются от попавших в них молний.

Гамора за плечи его хватает и шепчет _«Дыши»_.

_Только дыши._

Тор послушно делает глубокий вдох и выдох, похоже, осознавая понемногу, что это был всего лишь кошмарный сон.

\- Посмотри на меня, - ее руки мягко скользят по его шее и выше, к подбородку. Он поднимает глаза, и у Гаморы колкая боль разливается под сердцем от его изможденного вида, от измученного, почти беспомощного взгляда, от горьких складок в уголках губ, от залегшей между бровями морщины.

\- Прости, - бормочет он ломким голосом. - Я подвел нас. Я всех подвел.

\- Ты убил его, - отвечает она очень тихо.

\- Убил, и что толку? Камни уничтожены. Половина вселенной в руинах, и этого не исправить, - Тор умолкает на мгновение, глядя куда-то сквозь нее. - Моя жизнь... ее нет. Никого. Ничего. Если и ты уйдешь... 

\- Я не уйду. Я не оставлю тебя.

\- Но твоя семья... Стражи... они мертвы из-за меня.

\- Не из-за тебя, - говорит она, с силой сглотнув, отгоняя неожиданное воспоминание: обезглавленное тело, уродливым грузом распластавшееся на полу лачуги.

_эта смерть была для него слишком легкой._

Но Тор качает головой.

\- Я не уберег своих родных. Не уберег свой народ. Я все сделал неправильно. И как герой, и как царь.

Он по-прежнему всячески избегает ее прямого взгляда, и в груди колет еще сильнее. Гамора сама подается ближе, сама кончиками пальцев ведет по его щекам, по скулам: кожа у него горячая, как вечное пламя.

Он сам как пламя - но сейчас от него осталась едва ли не слабая искра. Он своим чувством вины раздавлен, сокрушен, уничтожен. 

Его руки греют талию, и Гамора ощущает себя иррационально, ненормально живой - так не должно быть, не в этом застывшем, холодном хаосе, не когда остальные уцелевшие не знают, что со своими жизнями делать.

 _Ты боец,_ эхом разносится в голове ненавистный голос. 

Хоть в чем-то Танос был прав.

\- Знаешь, - говорит она вдруг, - это ведь не конец.

Тор хмурится с легким недоумением, а Гамора неотрывно смотрит в его странно блестящие глаза.

\- Их... больше нет, но мы здесь. Мы вместе. Это должно что-то значить.

Он отрицательно мотает головой.

\- Тебе не место рядом со мной. Ты... заслуживаешь целого мира. Ты заслуживаешь королевского дворца, а я могу дать тебе лишь жалкие развалины. Пепел. У меня ничего не осталось.

\- Ты дышишь, - отвечает она, вновь сглатывая нестерпимо жгучий комок. - Для меня этого достаточно.

И после этих слов его прорывает. Гамора держит его голову у себя на груди, пока он плачет, как ребенок, долго, взахлеб, сотрясаясь всем телом. Она гладит его по спине, по плечам, и ее собственные слезы капают на его макушку.

Они стоят друг друга: приемная дочь безумного титана и бог грома, не сумевший этого титана одолеть (с первого раза). 

Их обоих Танос изломал, искалечил, лишил всего, что у них было.

Гамора сидит, застыв, и давится приглушенными всхлипами: в ее руках разваливается на части сильнейший герой Галактики.

Через какое-то время он затихает, постепенно успокаиваясь, и отстраняется, чтобы снова взглянуть на нее. Гамора слабо улыбается, касаясь его влажной щеки, и Тор осторожно целует ее ладонь.

\- Мы справимся, - шепчет она.

\- Да. Мы справимся, - повторяет он, и в глубине темной лазури мелькает проблеск прежней уверенности.

Он нежно касается ее щеки в ответ и скользит рукой дальше, к затылку, притягивая к себе - лоб ко лбу, нос к носу. Она зажмуривается, концентрируясь на этом контакте, на его пальцах в ее волосах, на его дыхании.

\- Пообещай мне кое-что, - его голос опять прорезает тишину. 

Гамора ждет следующих слов, заранее зная, что сдержит - любой ценой.

\- Мы никогда больше не произнесем его имени.

Она кивает, и тогда он наконец-то накрывает ее губы своими, исступленно и жарко, скрепляя, намертво впечатывая обещание. 

_боль, разделенная на двоих, и впрямь становится легче._


End file.
